What Could Have Happened
by Earth Magician
Summary: A what if story of the episode in which Ash looses to Richy.


1 What Could of Happened  
  
Ash was lured into the trap the same way as in the TV show, but then he was tied up and stuck in a cage with Pikachu. The cage resisted electricity, and Pikachu was put in a different side of the cage with Bars in between them. That way Pikachu couldn't free Ash, and Ash couldn't free his Pokémon, and Pikachu couldn't get Ash out of the cage. James hung the cage right underneath their hot-air-balloon. They waited for it to get somewhat dark then they went to the Indigo-Plateau they wanted Ash to see how he is thrown out of the Pokémon-League. That was a very stupid move of theirs. As soon as they got there Ash was about to be thrown out when they arrived Ash bit through the gag an yelled at the top of his Voice: "Help!!!!" ,then it seemed like of rain of big rocks and, he blacked out. Everyone heard his cry for help. So he was not thrown out of the League. Pikachu was getting all hurt trying to get to Ash. Finally he got through. Never had anyone seen so much loyalty in a Pokémon as in this Pikachu. It cried and licked Ash lovingly. As if Ash was dead. For he saw what others did not see, he saw blood and the little puddle of it on the floor of the cage was getting bigger and bigger. Ash was dying. Richy was the first one to react he yelled: "Happy, Zippo go!" he threw their Pokéballs and explained to them: "Ash was taken prisoner. Zippo get on Happy's back. Happy fly Zippo up to the cage and tell Pikachu to get Pideotto out of it's Pokéball and tell it to help you get Ash down here. Zippo when your up there use scratch until the bars give way then jump with Pikachu I'll catch you both. Happy, you put sleep powder on Team Rocket then take Ash down with the help of Pidgeoto." It all worked out alright except for one second. Richy's Pokémon saw the Blood-puddle with Ash's Blood it was about three fourths of his Blood. The two flying Pokémon flew Ash down as fast as the could without hurting him more than they had to. The ambulance was already there. Ash's Mom had called it. She was arguing with Prof. Oak. "You told me he was going to be fine and could take care of himself now he's unconscious! I'm so frightened for him!" Then to make maters worse Ash came by on a stretcher and she saw him all bloody, clothes all torn and very pale from losing so much blood. That was the last straw she broke out sobbing. Between sobs she said: "I don't want to... ... to lose him like... ...like I lost his... ...lost his father." "Mr. Ketchum is dead?" "Yes and Ash doesn't know it." "He was a very choice man I'm sorry that he is dead." Then she started crying even harder.  
  
On the way to the Hospital his Pokémon herd all the commotion and came out. They saw Ash laying there with Emergency Doctors all around him. Richy, Misty and Rocko were there too. Misty was crying!!!!!  
  
All of Ash's Pokémon (except Charizard) Volunteered to help the Doctors. Squirtle sprayed Ash with cold Water to stop the bleeding. Carizard went back into his Pokéball but for some reason lines of worry were on his face. He was acutely worried!!! The bleeding stopped but he was kind of grayish. His heart was also slowing down. It looked like he was going to die. Suddenly he was cold. As if his spirit had left him. Ash's heart had stopped. The Doctors kept on working and hopping that with their help he would survive.  
  
Ash's spirit floated up and out of the ambulance. Then he saw the spirit of his Father. He went over to him and spoke: "Dad does this mean your dead?" "Yes my son I am. I was sent to tell you, it's not your time to die. You must go back to your body. You have a wonderful life ahead of you, with Misty. She loves you, you know. Your meant to marry her." Ash blushed. "So go now Ash. Remember I will always be with you and, if you really want to you can do anything. Farewell my dear sun, farewell." "Good-by Dad." " Tell your mom I love her." Then they hugged and parted. Ash had to go straight to the Hospital. He found his Body and entered it.  
  
Pikachu was shooting Electricity into his Body when he was fully there. The Doctors were, about to give him up for lost for, Pikachu was getting very tired although he would gladly die for him. Suddenly there came a Heartbeat on the scanner. Everyone cheered. They had made it!  
  
A week later Ash became conscious again. He was still kind of pale but some of the color had returned to his face. He was going to fight the best Trainer left over. It was a girl called Jenny Loid. When Ash was well enough to fight he was, offered a ride by Gary! Gary had said: "You must honor our home-town Ash. So don't lose." Ash replied: "I'll try my best Gary."  
  
Jenny threw her Pokéball saying Wartortle go! Ash grinned and said: "Pikachu go!" Pikachu sprang into action and thundershocked his opponent. Wartortle had an instant KO. Jenny called Wartortle back and yelled: "Go Onix!" "Pikachu Agility!" With this attack all other attacks missed. After a while it got so mixed up that it went unconscious. Jenny called it back and cried: "Venusaur go!" "Pikachu show it what strength you have." So Pikachu used some strong punches Ash had ones showed him. He punched that Pokémon KO.  
  
???: "Amazing! A Boxing Pikachu!" Jenny exclaimed: "OK, you asked for it! Go Goldduck!" Pikachu started glowing. Ash pointed his Pokédex at Pikachu. It said: "Pikachu is learning a new attack. It's name is: Electrobeam." When Pikachu stopped glowing Ash yelled: "Pikachu, Electrobeam!" Goldduck was instantly KO. Ash's friends and the people from Pallet watched in amazement as Pikachu beet a Beedrill with one hit. Then Pikachu beat a Scyther by using a Thunderwave then Elektrobeam. Ash had won with only using one Pokémon. He and his Pokémon had won the first rank and with that the  
  
Pokémon-League-Trophy. And also the name Pokémon champion of the year. He only could become a Pokémon-Master when he had won in all three Pokémon- Leagues, the Indigo, the Orange and the Rainbow. So Ash went home with his friends. He and Gary had again parted as rivals and the rest you all know.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
